Griever at the End of All Things (Multiverse)
Heat Death, Griever | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Mobile through the Multiverse | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Spines coming out of her left shoulder | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Cosmic being | Education = | Origin = Abstract Entity embodying entropy | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Sara Pichelli | First = Fantastic Four Vol 6 2 | HistoryText = A being self-described as the embodiment of entropy, the Griever at the End of All Things was a mysterious creature who claimed her purpose was to witness the last light fade from the edge of Eternity and grieve for everything that ever was and was ever meant to be. She commanded strange creatures called Endlings. The Griever started following the Future Foundation during their journey to create and add new universes to the Multiverse. She repudiated their mission, claiming they overstepped their purpose. She patiently waited to strike until Franklin Richards was depleted of his ability to create new universes. She confronted the Future Foundation and killed the Molecule Man in the process of creating a chain reaction that triggered the destruction of the hundreds of realities the Future Foundation had helped create. The Future Foundation managed to escape, and the Griever cornered them in the universe where they decided to take their final stand. After defeating the heroes, Mr. Fantastic taunted the Griever, claiming she would be defeated if she confronted the entirety of the Fantastic Four. Angry that Richards would question her power, she delivered Richards a Transmaterializer to use to transport the Fantastic Four. To the Griever's surprise, Richard didn't just transport the remaining original members of the team but past members and allies as well. While their allies kept the Griever distracted and protected the Future Foundation, Reed and the Fantastic Four fought the Griever. Reed realized early on that the Griever couldn't travel to different realities under her own power and had to rely on her ship to do that. He told Johnny to destroy the Telepods of the Griever's ship until there was only one, though the Hulk secretly performed the task but was willing to give Johnny the credit. Reed then confronted the Griever on her inability to move through realities as well as the fact that she was unable to create anything. After Reed threatened to strand her in the reality they were in by destroying the last remaining Telepod, the Griever finally backed down and returned to her native realm but swore vengeance before leaving. | Personality = | Powers = As an Abstract Entity, the Griever possesses a power to destroy dimensions, reality, and multiple universes at once. She was able to kill the Molecule Man and defeat Franklin Richards with little effort. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Griever can't teleport anywhere under her own power. Instead, she has to rely on technological means. If those means are destroyed, she is effectively stranded. She also can't create anything herself since she is the embodiment of destruction and entropy. While she is knowledgeable in using technology, she doesn't appear to understand its functions as she failed to understand if technology is broken but repairable or is completely unsalvageable. She's also less than immediately capable of turning her universe-destroying power on individuals, analogized by Reed as a person being less capable of destroying a single germ rather than sanitizing an area. | Equipment = Transmaterializers | Transportation = Her very own ship that is capable of traveling into different realities. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Reality Warpers